User talk:LittleLuckyLucy
WELCOME!!!! Welcome to the Tokyo Mew Mew Fanon Wikia! I'm Amyrose1515, I know a ton about this site! I hope we can be friends! Please come to me if you need any help at all! [[User:Amyrose1515|'I'm the silly kitty Ninja!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Look out for your Christmas pounce!']] 12:58, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I love your characters by the way. I've been wondering though, what exactly is a "Litemon"? Another type of alien? Lucky7312 21:00, December 6, 2010 (UTC) A Litemon is my creation. They are beings who are from different dimension, the Litemon Dimension. They often watch over Mew Mews, and some are Mew Mews, such as Destiney. They Are Half Demon and Half Angel (The name is Dark and Angel put together), I made them because I wanted a Mew Mew and I didn't want her cyniclon, besides it's nice to shake things up every now and then. [[User:Amyrose1515|'I'm the silly kitty Ninja!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Look out for your Christmas pounce!']] 22:10, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Sounds cool. I've got my own type of alien too (though Akar isn't in another dimension), but they're there to be more of antagonists.Lucky7312 22:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC) What are they called? [[User:Amyrose1515|'I'm the silly kitty Ninja!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Look out for your Christmas pounce!']] 22:45, December 6, 2010 (UTC) They're just Akarians. They're led by their King Sahura and Queen Hikari (who was born a Cyniclon) and are essentially a very technologically advanced Ancient Egypt. Their Commander Khai is in charge of taking over the world and I explain a bit about them in the plot bit for my fanfic which was done, but then wikia deleted an hour of my work *eye twitch* Lucky7312 22:50, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh dang! I hate it when Wikia does that! I've worked for three hours sometimes and then poof! My work is gone! [[User:Amyrose1515|'I'm the silly kitty Ninja!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Look out for your Christmas pounce!]] 22:53, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi i am tiatulip44 but you can call me tia. Hi Tia. Lucky7312 22:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Lucky, what does Sueness and Suetastic mean? [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'''Watch out for]] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'the Chaos Twins!']] 19:39, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey I am tiatulip44^-^[[User:Tiatulip44|'Love is stronger']] [[User Talk:Tiatulip44|''' than any evil']] 17:41, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Your Mary Sue Lesson Sueness, Suetastic, Sued and other variations are words commonly used to describe certain characteristics common of or certain characters who are Mary Sues (sometimes referred to as just Sues). There are many definitions as to what a Mary Sue actually is, but there are many widely accepted characteristics that will signal a Mary Sue and even several quizzes scattered throughout the internet to give you a good idea of whether or not your character is a Sue. The general accepted definition though is an overpowered character with too many different heritages and powers and junk. Also, the bad thing about Mary Sues is that there're few people who enjoy reading about them and there are many people who will outright flame you for them. It's very easy to make a Tokyo Mew Mew fan character a Mary Sue and no offense or anything, but I've noticed that most (if not all) of your characters ''are. I'm one of those people who can take it to a certain extent and since it seems like you guys aren't the kind of people who have piles and piles of characters and their rough drafts rotting on your desktop along with their universes' notes like I am, I'm willing to cut you some slack since you haven't had as much practice. But if I was you I'd keep your characters (especially Destiney, Thirza, and anyone with the name "Kawaii") off other sites because I don't think you're ready for any flamers that may come your way. The only characters on here I have unrelenting mental and moral issues with are Tia's which seem to be more powerful copies of the already Sued original Tokyo Mew Mew characters (and what's with the Piplup?). By the way, I see that you've all been using recolored pictures of the original Mews to represent yours. Not only could this be considered illegal in some places, but it also severely limits what your characters can look like and seriously, your characters can live if they don't look exactly like the original Mews. Once again though, I'm not trying to be offensive, but this is the way things are. If you're really happy with your characters though I'll turn a blind eye and let you have your fun for now (be thankful, I don't usually do this), but start refining your character making process and be careful when you post 'em on other sites kay? Wow that was long. If you didn't read all that I understand (I also understand if you don't click all the links, but at least try the first quiz), but you really should because this is an important thing when it comes to writing. By the way, the age excuse doesn't work on me. I'm getting the ten to fourteen vibe from you guys which means I'm barely older or even the same age as you guys and I've been making decent characters for years. It does take time to learn though; you can't just pull a good character out of nowhere after all. By the way, I've read some good character making tutorials in my time and if you'd like links I could post them. Different Definitions TVtropes Wikipedia The Main Types of Sues Mary Sue Classification Some Quizzes The Universal Mary Sue Limitus Test The Writer's Mary Sue Test Examples of Sues Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way Yorokobi Sakuranbo Lucky7312 21:50, January 18, 2011 (UTC) RE:Admin The answer to your question is that there are currently no active administraors at the moment due to my friend (shadria) losding the password to her account. Until I help her find the password we have no admins at the moment, which I find highly unfortunate. [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 02:20, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Aye, she is entirely lost. I'm considering reporting this problem to someone on wikia so we can have active administrators again. I think it's very important to have those and if we don't the more user's that come.. we will eventually be in chaos without people to keep order around here. [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 12:57, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, a bunch of that chaos happens for the reason of trolling and people who just try to put others down. And I'm going to figure out what will be the most effective way to get some admins quickly over here. Do you happen to have any ideas? [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 13:08, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lucky, I read your page and you say you can't draw... If you want I'd draw your characters for you for free ^.^ Also, can you please give me an opinion on this? [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'the Chaos Twins!']] 22:45, January 25, 2011 (UTC) That I can't, but I've been experimenting with pixel art to make up for it. I used to draw a bit, but I was never really good and I could never get the proportions right like you guys can. I appreciate that, thanks. Robot puffball, so cute <3 and I think this design might be my favorite. The ponytail really suits her and the little baubles (pompoms?) on her shoes, bracelets, and hair elastics are cute. Lucky7312 23:38, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I like what you do with the Lunaii dollmaker :3 [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'the Chaos Twins!']] 00:31, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, but dollmakers are all point-and-click and I just use it enough to know what fits best. All it really is is knowing how my characters look and occasionally a bit of editing and quick pixel work. What you guys do it real art. Lucky7312 00:41, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Aww! You're so nice! Quick question, does Valerie wear her glasses as a Mew? [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'Thirza da Hedgie :3']] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'Wanna play?']] 00:50, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and no, she doesn't . Lucky7312 01:06, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, here's the first one! [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'Thirza da Hedgie :3']] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'Wanna play?']] 01:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC) That's perfect, thank you! Lucky7312 01:36, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Yer welcome, I should have the rest done within a couple weeks :D [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'Thirza da Hedgie :3']] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'Wanna play?']] 02:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi luckey how are you?[[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']]01:22, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I am fine for the most part and thank you i love to draw on the other hand in my school mid-marking pirod is coming and i am way behind[[User:Tiatulip44|'Girl scout cookies are in ']][[User Talk:Tiatulip44|'are you. ']]01:35, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Script format? You mean like a movie script or something? I'm sorry, but you entirely lost me there, I don't do too many Roleplays since I didn't used to do to well 'em. I'm only starting back up with them around now :/ And I can give you any information you need about the Sonic Universe. I'm a big expert on all things Sonic and MEw Mew [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'on those whom cares more about other's']] 01:51, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh I see now! ^_^ And here, i'll give you some links to about... five main Sonic Characters which will give you a pretty good idea about what the series is about. There's not enough spaces for me to go into a whole story about it. *Shadow the Hedgehog (Yes, I based Shadow Xin off of him, please don't get mad) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Miles "Tails" Prower *Dr. Eggman I hopes these links help you! [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'on those whom cares more about other's']] 12:36, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Anti-Mobius? I beleive that's called Moebius. And that sounds good. ^_^ Your so lucky you have a snow day, I've been getting thunderstorms all night and now I have a class. So I'll be back online in a little while. [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'on those whom cares more about other's']] 13:54, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... Just a regular animal. I can draw them up like that when I get the time. [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'on those whom cares more about other's']] 14:59, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't honestly know. I'm from Eastern Standern Time, so I'll have to check. [[User:Amyrose1515|'The light shines,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'on those whom cares more about other's']] 13:41, March 2, 2011 (UTC) It's set to that because I know for a fact Shadria's from Europe. I'll see if there is anyway I can. [[User:Amyrose1515|'What did you say?']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Did I just hear you call me Dessie?']] 22:01, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. And I know Tia and Cuteness in Real Life. Tia is Maria, and Cuteness is Jennifer/Jeni. Jeni's really adorable if you could see her. [[User:Amyrose1515|'What did you say?']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Did I just hear you call me Dessie?']] 22:09, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay! I'll try! Let me see what I can find for you! ^^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'What did you say?']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Did I just hear you call me Dessie?']] 11:30, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lucky. I noticed on your userpage that your plotting Mermaid Melody fanfiction. My sister own the most organized/popluar Mermaid Melody Wikia if you wanna post your characters. And I'm almost done with getting the namke for your character if you still need it, I spend alot of time trying to figure names out >_< [[User:MewArcticWolf|'The Best Thing Is.... ']]MERMAID MELODY!' 18:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC)' Sorry about that >.< The message above was from me! [[User:Amyrose1515|'What did you say?']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Did I just hear you call me Dessie?']] 18:20, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I am, but all I have so far is that a mermaid from the Sea of Japan is the holder of the Silver Pearl and that there's a Russian mermaid from the Sea of Okhotsk in there somewhere who's the holder of the probably (Dark?) Red Pearl. I'll put them up if I ever get more indepth on them though. Link please? The name Hiro is actually starting to grow on me, but I'd still like to see what ideas you have. I know what you mean about it taking forever to pick a name for a character. I still ''don't have a name for a character I thought up back in January and that would be fine if he was a side character, but he's the second MMC and I'm getting tired of calling him "Cindy's brother". Lucky7312 18:46, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Here's a link! I have three charries there >.< They are all recolors though, i'm working on some drawns ones. *Destiney has the Sky Blue Pearl *Cicily has the Lavender Pearl *And Mizoke has the Phantom Pearl (Don't ask) And Here are several names I have come up with. It's kinda hard for me to think up Bi-gender names. although Yangiang is kinda easy I guess... *Alix (Tried to make it sound Japanese xD it sounds kinda like Alex) *Jilin (Kinda like Jaylen) *Amari I have more, but it's kinda too mught to post ^^' And for your charrie you thought up of in January.... Maybe Tarvos or something along those lines. [[User:Amyrose1515|'What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'''Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 19:49, March 19, 2011 (UTC) It's not that I have problems with recolors (I actually think little Lucia is adorable with the lavender hair) it's that they're illegal in places and severely limits what your characters can look like. I think I'll only have the two (or they'll be the only Pearl users anyway) since I don't like dealing with too many main characters (my Mew story was killing me before I got everyone's personalities sort of worked out). I'll put them on there once they have personalities and a plot to go with them. Amari sounds pretty good, I'll think about that one. I'd like something more North American (like his placeholder name Ryan), but Tarvos sounds good for his Demon (Tarvos will fit right in with Corona, Aura, Etheria, Abaddon, and Ilyos). Lucky7312 20:15, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I know it is, I wanted to draw Destiney real bad, but before I could my sister started whining that she wanted me to recolor her >.< And that's perfectly fine if you just want to use the two. Plus, glad I could help ya! ^^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'What did you say?']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Did I just hear you call me Dessie?']] 21:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh and by the way, this is how Cicily came out since you said Lucia would look adorable with Lavender hair. [[User:Amyrose1515|'What did you say?']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Did I just hear you call me Dessie?']] 21:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ...can I hug her? Also, I love the shade of blue you used for Destiney's hair and dress. I also see that you've even started advertizing for a Shugo Chara fanon wiki and a WITCH fanon wiki. You guys sure like these wikis, huh? Also, my characters have names (and some first draft human designs made on Dolldivine's new dollmaker) now. Chisa Azumi holds the Silver Pearl and is sort of a leader akin to a priestess while Katyusha "Kitty-san" Nosova holds the Dark Red Pearl and is considered something along the lines of a dutchess by her people. Lucky7312 23:54, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes you can hug her. And thanks, sky blue is one of my favorite colors. It goes well with black and it's so lively, it's kinda like my signiture color ^^. And yeah, I do alot of Fanon, Tokyo Mew Mew, Sonic. WITCH, Mermaid Melody, and other random stuff. Those charas are so cute! :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'What did you say?']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Did I just hear you call me Dessie?']] 01:33, March 20, 2011 (UTC) It's one of my favorite colors too, and that's one of the prettiest shades I've seen. I actually do quite a bit of fanfiction myself (TMM, The Hunger Games, HPverse, Azumanga Daioh, and some Magyk one shots are what I have on my harddrive), but I don't end up finding time for most of it. I usually end up scrapping them or blowing them off for an original idea. It's all in the dollmaker. And this is a really awesome dollmaker, I've been making a ton of my characters with it. Fun fact, the first doll there was Azumi's original design. Lucky7312 04:16, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it makes Lucia adorable. Fanfiction is really fun, aint it? I enjoy creating things and trying to come up with new ideas ^.^ Even if they aren't very good at first. I only pretty much use the Emerald and Litemon Mew Mews now >.< I'm scrapping my Baihe Mew Mew idea and letting someone adopt them. (Baihe Mew Mews are Chinese Mews that moved to Japan.) And wow, that's really neat ^^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'What did you say?']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Did I just hear you call me Dessie?']] 15:16, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Writing in general is fun it's just that with fanfiction you already have a set universe so you just need to create characters (creating a universe is actually really fun though and your characters can have explody magical powers to go with their universe) and it's just easier like that. I have text walls worth of notes (sometimes illustrated) either way though. It's sad when you have to scrap characters, but sometimes you just have no choice. I really liked some of them too *coughLoryLilyAnalisearinacough*. I know, right? It's one of the best dollmakers I've used. I also have Katyusha's human design worked out so all I really have left before I can post them is their voices. And a plot of course, but that's beside the point. Lucky7312 15:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Yup. I normally makes shows or interactive books because alot of this stuff can be more fun with more than one head, plus it can add plot twists. Yeah, but the Baihe Mew Mews are just kinda old to me, and they're worth putting up for adoption since they aren't really a complete character. Maybe I should use that dollmaker someday, I used to use a dollmaker for most of my work on a Sonic Fanon Wikia. but then I decided it's worth it to draw the Sonic characters. I'm still working on my anime drawing, I have trouble with heads and how the hair and hands come out alot. And I would love to see the human design! I have alot of trouble choosing Voice Actors, for both english and Japanese. Destiney in english is always me though, so that's already one down. And plots are kinda important. [[User:Amyrose1515|'What did you say?']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 15:42, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, collabs can be a lot of fun. I started a TMM/AF (Artemis Fowl) crossover with a friend and it was so awesome, but then I moved and we kind of let it die and now that I'm back we've moved on. My only regret is that I never got to use my "My god Opal, it's not brain surgery it's rocket science!" and "Yes! I'm not ths only freak in this house!" lines. I can't draw hands, feet, facial features, proportions, my body structure leaves a lot to be desired, and shading is the bane of my existance. I actually used a line art I found on deviantArt because the clothes struck me as vaguely Russian and the expression was just pure Katyusha so I colored it. I could easily see her wearing something like that too and since that's how I imagined her physically it just worked. Well I don't usually pick voice actors, but since singing has a lot to do with Mermaid Melody and I need to pick some attack songs I'll need to. Or I might just describe their voices, then I'll only have to go mad searching for songs. Lucky7312 16:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC) You can color it in! ^^ I'd love for you to do that! [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 14:35, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... I need a better understanding of that please. [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 23:32, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Your good at that! And when you mean final colors, you mean whenever I annouce what colors everything is, right? (clothing can stay the color you made it if ya want) [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 17:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, thanks. I can get pretty confused sometimes ^^' And by the way, here's her eye shade since I can give it out. [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 17:55, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Okies! And I think as far as I know she is going to be a pretty healty character. I just took one of the tests you linked on your talkpage and she got good results ^^' [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 18:25, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sometimes they aren't really. I took a which Mew Mew are you test once, ended up getting Retasu, which is nothing like me. And normally I don't sweat the details on my characters, so they don't really have a million gazillion features. I'm just starting to add more detail to them, watching what I type as carefully as I can. [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 19:10, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I think it's a bit rare for someone to get Zakuro >.< I fit under Ichigo alot more than Retasu. And I actually didn't really know that ^^' so I guess that's one of the easier ways to make characters. [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 19:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I think they do that because like in Mermaid Melody, theres a different personality for every color. And I do have a little list, and sometime if i'm having trouble I look at Google translator and look for a name, then change it around a bit. [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 19:34, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and Meru acts nothing like Hanon (if you've gotton that far) And yup! Ambrosine is actually some sort of language for Immortal. Normally I just pull a name out of my head (Example: Shani, Gabriella, Sasha) Because it's very easy and I always read name lists for new ideas. [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 22:05, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Thanks so much! ^^ The A answer was for her last name actually, Yami. And normally I think that's the personality type you see in a Mew. I wanted to try something different, and see what others though. a Tsundere Mew is something I have not yet heard of, unless Sasha counts though. [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 23:20, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Heh ^^' And Dar doesn't really like to team up either, because she only normally gets into a fight if it directly thrown to her. Of course she can be nice, only if she is comfortable with someone of course. (EX: Destiney, Thirza, ECT) [[User:Amyrose1515|'''What did you say?]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Did I just hear you call me Dessie?]] 23:35, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Here's a recolored image of Destiney for the Links. [[User:Amyrose1515|'''For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' I am of service ~nya!~']] 13:36, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Lucky. How're you today? ^^ [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'For the Sake of all living beings..]] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| I am of service ~nya!~''']] 22:23, May 8, 2011 (UTC)